Bad Romance
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Rini and Reese are vampire hunters. Rini is the deputy sheriff of Forks. Reese is in her final year of school. They meet two hot vampires and they try to stay away, but is that possible for them? Book 1 of Huntresses.
1. Prologue

Bad Romance

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Rini and Reese are vampire hunters. Rini is the deputy sheriff of Forks. Reese is in her final year of school. They meet two hot vampires and they try to stay away, but is that possible for them? Book 1 of Huntresses.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own Rini and Reese Drakard.

Authoress Note: This is a revamp of All I Ask of You. I'm hoping that this fic will go over a bit better than what it did before. I'm almost always worried about writing these Twilight fics because I either don't get them right or the readers and just not interested in them and it kind of just doesn't get finished. Which is discouraging for me and I'm trying to avoid being discouraged about any of my fics. Without further ado the Preface of Bad Romance.

**Preface**

Rini and Reese are hunter siblings from the Drakard clan. They've been noted to hunt down werewolves, vampires, and shapeshifters. But a move to Forks, Washington changes everything for them.

They are no longer supposed to hunt due to Reese needing to finish her education, but something arises in Forks, Washington when Reese starts going to Forks High School.

Can the two of them survive their new lives in Forks, Washington with everything that goes on there? One can only hope.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Preface. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm not promising how fast I'm gonna get these out while I'm on rest with having surgery on the 1st of July. So we shall see how fast I work on these. Until next time guys.


	2. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Bad Romance. I do apologize for it taking so long, but I finally got a set schedule for updating. I hope that you guys don't mind the updating schedule. Each fic will be updated once a month until the fics are finished. Or if they're part of a series… until the series is finished. As each one is finished I won't add any new series or new stories unless it is part of a series. It'll make things so much easier on me. The only fics that will be updated periodically are the ones that I'm collabing with a fellow author x beautifully broken x. Enough of my rambling. I hope that you guys enjoy this first chapter of Bad Romance.

**Chapter 1**

New Home

Reese got out of the car with a scowl on her face as she looked at the new house that her and her older sister had pulled in front of. "Do we really have to move here to Forks, Washington?" She questioned as she looked over at her older sister with a sour look on her face.

Rini looked at her younger sister. "This is your chance to go to school while I delve in deeper to animal attacks that have been going on in the area. Along with some human ones up north." Rini pointed out to her younger sister. "You know that it is our job to protect the people from you know what."

Reese let out a soft huff crossing her arms some. "I still don't like it. Why can't we be normal?"

Rini put her hands on her hips looking at her younger sister with a look of disdain. She knew that her younger sister hated moving around so often. "I know you hate moving around so much due to us hunting, but you know why we're hunting, Reese."

Reese looked down feeling a tad bit ashamed for putting so much pressure on her sister. "I won't have to hunt this time will I?" She asked softly looking up at her sister.

Rini shook her head, knowing that her little sister was worried about the whole thing of hunting. "No, that will be my job from now on...you are to focus on being a teenager… a normal teenager. Studying and learning what you can… and having fun. Experience the things that I never got to experience."

Reese bit her lower lip softly nodding her head a little bit knowing that her sister wanted the best for her. She felt her heart leap a little bit knowing that she would be going to school and could be a normal teenager for once in her life. In a way it was exciting to experience things that she had never experienced before in her life. But it also scared her to no end. She couldn't understand why her sister wanted her to have the life that she never had.

"Reese… you get to have the life I never had." She told her younger sister biting her lower lip. "And I want you to enjoy it to the fullest."

Reese looked up at her sister before nodding her head again knowing that Rini wanted the best for her. "When am I to start school?" She asked softly looking down biting her lower lip in worry unsure of how she was going to handle school.

"Next week." Rini told her sister softly. "It gives you time to settle in." Rini put her hand on Reese's shoulder.

Reese looked up at her sister.

"I promise you'll like it here… you won't have to worry about a thing. You'll let me worry about everything okay?"

Reese nodded her head weakly.

Rini squeezed Reese's shoulder lightly. "I wish mom and dad were here to see you be a normal high school student."

Reese looked down as a few tears slid down her cheeks. "Me too."

"Come on… let's check out our new home." Rini said looping her arm with her sister's leading her up towards the house. Rini hoped that everything would work out for them. Hopefully she wouldn't have to be killing any vampires while she was there.

XXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1 of Bad Romance. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I hope to have the next chapter out soon. I do have a schedule of when I'm posting which story. Please leave a review letting me know what you think. Until next time guys.


End file.
